


It's good to see you.

by molly31203



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: AI, AU, M/M, Synth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「獨一無二，按照您需要完成的合成人。如果覺得不自在的話，您可以在我們離開之後自行開機使用，有任何的問題仍可以打到我們處室詢問。」</p><p>Jim唯一願意接受機器人——或照那些年輕人說的，一名合成人——唯一的原因是在上次面談那名社工在最後崩潰的承諾Jim，他可以決定自己合成人的外貌跟穿著，甚至可以安裝市場上最新的一種配備，具有自行思考能力跟情感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：真實的人類 Humans（http://ming2262.pixnet.net/blog/post/33464887）
> 
> 指在未來世界裡人類均配備高智慧合成人Synth，並與人的外表無異。
> 
> Jim則是被政府強制配備了一款。

「早安，Mr. Prideaux——喔，等一下，Mr. Prideaux，請別再把我鎖在門外了。」伸出一隻腳擋住即將關上的門，那名來自政府的女性試著露出一個微笑給眼前的長者，「我是您的社工，記得嗎？您又沒有來上週的預約——所以我想直接帶著他來府上了。」

在門縫中只露出雙眼的男人沈默一會便把門關上，接著傳來開鎖的聲音。那讓女人稍稍的鬆了一口氣。

Jim Prideaux，這名曾經從軍、擔任MI6特工，經歷過冷戰的男人在退休後幾乎與世隔絕，若不是他一名曾經的學生向政府告知，政府大概不會知道這名男人.......大概也可以省下不少工作。根據傳聞，政府總共用了三名社工，直到上一名負責他的社工成功請求他從旅遊車轉移到這棟宅子。這過程就花了整整三年的時間。

之後那名社工直接退休，政府到現在仍發配津貼給他當作......精神賠償。

門接著完全的被打開，Jim Prideaux的全貌便出現在社工的面前：少許的頭髮參雜灰與白，一件看似非常老舊的夾克。即使到這個年紀，Jim仍然維持一定的體魄，仍然有著軍人般的嚴謹氣勢。

「我不需要一個機器人。」引領著女性進入宅子，Jim仍然小聲地嘟噥，他至今仍不能接受、也不相信這項科技，若不是上一次的會談女人提出一個優點，Jim大概會繼續抵抗政府的「好意」。

「這款新型的機器人具有醫療跟標準家務的配備，可以精準調節您所需的任何用藥、檢查您的任何身體異常、滿足家務需求，它........他同時擁有陪伴人類的程式，我相信您一定會很滿意的。」女人在中途尷尬的轉換用詞，她知道Jim不喜歡把這些機器人當作非生物(It)，她可不想再搞砸了。「獨一無二，按照您需要完成的合成人。如果覺得不自在的話，您可以在我們離開之後自行開機使用，有任何的問題仍可以打到我們處室詢問。」

語畢，社工將一本說明書——因為Jim不接受任何電子儀器，包含平板——將到對方手上。Jim沈默地盯著女子呈上的資料，最終接過女人遞過的資料，在上頭簽上名。

他的社工終於鬆一口氣。

-

送走那名煩人的女社工，Jim將門上的鎖一個個鎖緊——扣掉門原有的鎖以外還有五個，老式但不容易被現代科技破解的小東西。職業病。當他回到客廳看見此刻坐在他椅子上的機器人，Jim突然有些手足無措，茫然。

他唯一願意接受機器人——或照那些年輕人說的，一名合成人——唯一的原因是在上次面談那名社工在最後崩潰的承諾Jim，他可以決定自己合成人的外貌跟穿著，甚至可以安裝市場上最新的一種配備，具有自行思考能力跟情感。

Jim現在後悔了，他甚至不知道當下自己到底是怎麼想的，怎麼會想答應並做出這麼愚蠢的事情。若是任何認識他的人看到，如果他們還活著的話，肯定會大肆的嘲笑Jim，或者是對他露出愚蠢、愚蠢至極的憐憫表情。

攥緊拳頭，Jim緩緩邁步走向家裡的那名合成人並抬手按下開關，這名合成人基本設定都已經處理好，Jim唯一需要做的只有按照說明書上的方式將對方啟動。

「菸草，三；圓場（Circus），二；照片，一。」Jim背誦著密碼，一股緊張感從他的心底油然而生，無形中緊緊扣處他的頸子，掐制他呼吸，「布達佩斯。」

灰黑色的頭髮，和平常總是抿成一直線的嘴唇，合成人終於睜開眼睛——漆黑如夜，完全符合Jim印象中的容貌。

「Hello，Jim。It’s good to see you。」相隔十幾年，不曾再聽過的聲音與對方臉上的笑容讓Jim盯著對方呆著半晌，讓他幾乎有一種時光倒溯錯覺。

 

 

 

 

「It’s good to see you too, Bill。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「他是你們的人。」
> 
> 「曾經是。」男人反駁，「他再也不是我們的人了。你知道他發生過什麼事。」

「這是危險層級最低的一項任務。」

「這代表它仍有一定程度的風險。」

「不，它並不——目標的住所來回只需要一個小時左右的車程，非常平凡的社區。幾乎沒人知道這個目標。」

「你正在告訴我，MI6，這個大英帝國偉大的軍情處，沒有辦法處理這項危險層級最低、目標所在處來回車程只要一小時左右的任務？」

「我是正在告訴你，這個任務並不能出現在紀錄上（Off the recorded.），並且不能由我們的人下手。」

「他是你們的人。」

「 **曾經是。** 」男人反駁，「他再也不是我們的人了。你知道他發生過什麼事。」

這時門開鎖的聲音傳來，熟悉的腳步聲從門口緩緩邁向客廳——Jim站在那裡，穿著他老舊的破夾克，一副像是剛從外頭散步回來。

「It’s done. 現在馬上閉上你的嘴然後滾出我的房子。」

「你怎麼可能——」男人對Jim露出難以置信的表情，但在他看見Jim從口袋裡拿出的隨身碟，立刻乖乖地閉上嘴。

「目標已經死在家裡，O.D.。他的唯一朋友Carter此刻剛進到他家發現慘狀，並叫救護車——我有我的辦法，就算我已經該死的退休十幾年。還有，Jacob，是吧？」在那名年輕的探員試圖從Jim手中拿走那份隨身碟時，Jim加重了手中的力道，強迫對方抬頭直視自己，「回去之後告訴MI6那些愚蠢的上層，如果下次再派像你這樣的孩子到我家前，我會在你們每一個人的眉間留下一個彈孔，任由你們在我家門前爛掉。」

 

-

 

「你看起來不怎麼開心。」

「好觀察力。」Bill扭頭送給對方一記白眼，他沒好氣的說著，「你不該執行這件任務的。你不需要也不應該。」

咚！刀子沈重的落下，狠狠地砸在砧板上的魚身上，將牠的頭與身體分家。可憐的魚，Jim想，不過真要說的話，把它買下的自己也有一部分責任吧。

「那是我的工作。」

「那曾經是。你再也不是一個MI6的探員了，而且你已經該死的快要72歲。你根本不喜歡做這些骯髒工作。」

「但這是我的工作，或曾經是，按照你的說法，」Jim回答他，逐漸拉高跟拉大的聲音讓Bill停止手上的工作，轉身看向他——他怎麼能說出這種話？這名造就他今日一切的人，造成Jim現今一切的始作俑者——Jim冷冷地繼續說，「Yep，bite me。我就是這樣一個人。我做了無數的骯髒活，我滿手都是乾涸的血，是全世界上最骯髒的人。而是你造就這樣的我，Bill。」

當最後一句說出來後，一陣後悔從Jim的心底升起。他並不是那個Bill Haydon。那個該死的混帳。眼前的機器人，眼前的Bill只是長得像他而已（或者完全一樣，按照他的願望）。

眼前的他不曾記得他們曾經在Oxford的草地上奔跑。

眼前的他不會記得Bill Haydon在他第一次任務殺人時，是如何的安慰他。

眼前的他不可能記得Jim是如何注視著Bill Haydon，然後按下板機的。

因為他不是那個Bill Haydon。

「………我很抱歉。」Jim抬手按著自己的太陽穴，聽上去非常的疲憊與充滿歉意，「我不該說這些。」

「不，我才該道歉。我不該說那些。那些傷害到了你。我只是——我不希望你再去執行任何一個任務，Jim。」當Bill喊出Jim的名字時，那讓Jim的身子不自覺的顫抖，「我不想愚蠢的坐在這裡，無止盡的期待你從某個地方回來——然而事實上你已經死在某處。我不想體驗那樣的感受。」

Bill小心翼翼地靠向Jim，當他們只剩下不到幾步的距離時，他在Jim的默許下溫和地碰觸，牽起對方的手並緩緩握緊。

他並不是Bill Haydon，Jim在心裡提醒自己，眼前的人，眼前的機器人只是自己多愁善感的產物——上帝，他們真的太過相似，在Jim眼裡最唯一、明顯的差別只在眼前的人沒有過去他們共享的經驗。此刻Bill所說的不代表就是Bill Haydon的想法，然而那都讓他不自覺得沉淪，不自覺得做夢。

但接著Bill所說的話，與Bill伸手擁抱Jim時，他心中的那份抗拒被粉碎——那些話語過去幾乎重疊，使的那份對Bill Haydon的思念與情感潰堤，讓Jim僅是緊緊抓著對他的襯衫，將自己埋在對方頸窩裡。

**再讓我做一次夢吧。** 當Bill撫摸著他的頭髮，Jim緊緊閉上眼，無聲的向上蒼祈禱著。

若這是一場夢，他願將永不甦醒。

 

 

_ 「我很抱歉，Jim。我不想傷害你。還有，永遠別認為你是個骯髒的人。你是我見過最溫柔，最仁慈的人。」 _

_ 「Don’t you ever dare.」 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道我做了什麼..........qrz


End file.
